Day or Night, Always Yours
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: We lived, we loved, we laughed, we might die. Someone from the past is coming back and they are even more powerful, beautiful and terrible than ever before. and they are not alone. This is the meaning of life.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**It's been a really long time since I've written anything HP related, but I decided that now, when I am a hell lot more mature (and older) than I was when I started writing, I must give it another go.**

**Please, read and review.**

**Enjoy,**

**Hunter Memoir**

The cool mountain air chills us to the bone, it always does when we leave the window open, but we have no other choice, our children have a nasty habit of jumping into bed with us every morning, they never miss a day. We also keep our cloths close to us, so we can redress before we sleep, and our cell phone chargers are on our nightstands, so when we are called we can answer from bed, not to waste any time out of bed, after all, time to just lay here together, is so scarce for us, that sometimes we forget that we are married, that we live together, that we have a home to get back to. To so many we are just simple people, we are what we want them to see, some see beyond, but they cannot place what is different about us, some see us as sinners, we don't mind. And some see us as beings as close to god as one can get. That's how they see us, that's how they see surgeons.

Despite being in positions more demanding than any other job, we are happy, we manage to raise our four children on our own, and we have a pretty great sex life. And all this, we did on our own, no one was here to help us, no one knows us around here, which is exactly what we wanted. Complete anonymity, a life in a place where we can live in peace, without prejudice. This is why we choose Switzerland. We joked once, that it should be renamed; Peace-land would fit nicely.

We live, we love, we laugh; they never end this sentence; we die. These are the facts of life; no one can completely change them, no matter how hard they try.

We are born, so we live, even if we are just surviving, or bidding our time. We live.

We love, if not others, we love ourselves, we are born to love, to cherish, it's our decision whom we love, whom we cherish. We love.

We laugh, be it with amusement, be it with joy, or malice, we laugh, the reason matters not. We laugh.

We die. It might take us long, it might come when we are fresh and young, before we truly lived, it might take us by surprise, and we might expect it. But one thing is sure, we all die, when we fall in battle, or when our bodies grow tired of holding on, even with all the advanced medicine these days, we cannot truly halt death, and neither do we want to. We die.

These are the facts of life.

There are a lot of people out in the world, the happy ones, the sad ones, the angry ones, the hiding ones, the shy ones, the private ones, the public ones, the ones who always want to be in the centre of the limelight, the survivors.

We are the survivors, we live without truly living, we love deeply, but sometimes, we know it cannot show, we laugh, and feel nothing; we would welcome death, even if taking our own lives is not even a thought in our minds.

Or so we used to be before we ran away, before we were free, before we created our family, our world, this is how we were in England, but never again. We are who we are, but we are no longer survivors. We live, and life brings us joy alongside hardships, we love, each other, and our children, unconditionally. And it shows. We laugh, every day, and mean it, sometimes it's about a funny situation we are in, sometimes one of us says something funny, sometimes it's the kids, sometimes we laugh with joy, just because. We die a little every day, in a good way, we are dying because we are living, every day that is closer to death is a day spent in love, within our world, with the family we created and love. We would welcome death, not because we are survivors, but because we lived our lives, and we lived them well.

We used to be a part of a mythical world, and we suffered, so greatly, for so long, we could no longer live, so we ran, together, to live our lives, what was left of them, at least.

We are well known, our brilliant minds excluding us, writing us into the pages of history.

We ran because we knew no one would truly care, that we were wanted for nothing but our minds, that people in that mythical world were as prejudiced as they come, and we were pushing each and every one of their boundaries daily, we ran to live the life we wanted and no one expected us to have.

Technology took over magic in our lives; we were no longer in need to be careful we were like everyone else, on the surface. We were still different, in our cores, and we still practiced magic, because we knew bad things would happen if we won't magic doesn't wait, it bursts.

We learned to never hide too much, to be open where we can and avoid what we couldn't honestly answer. We learned; we grew. We had our degrees long before we left England, so work was no hardship to find, people were always looking for more doctors.

We settled in quickly, becoming part of the culture faster than anticipated, we loved our new life, we worked, we raised a family, we became well known for our abilities in our chosen fields, and we were truly safe. We needed no more than what we had.

We got an offer we couldn't refuse, John Redcliff Hospital in Oxford needed surgeons, more than that, they needed someone to take the chief of surgery position, and an head to their Cardiothoathic centre. These offers came with pay checks to match, not that we were ever trolling for money, we were the heirs of two very rich families, even when we were disowned, the money stuck. We were very well off, too well off, some would say, we wanted for nothing, but it was our excuse to return to our homeland, to raise our children in the same environment we were raised in, to give them a chance to make their own opinion on the place we ran from, to see them flourish, at home.

We accepted, and moved back to England, the move was bittersweet, we could no longer hide, the moment we crossed the border, they would have been notified, we would be exposed to those we ran from, to all the prejudice that we knew would come.

We were strong, though, graduates of two of the most prestigious schools of magic; Beuxbaton and Hogwarts.

With a three years difference between our ages, and the fact we lived in different countries during our childhoods, it was a miracle we found each other, especially young as we were when we first met, 17 and 14 going on 15, young, but exceptionally bright, we knew, we were one.

We arrived to our new home, we settled in, and then we were called in.

"Dr. Clément", "Dr. Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but my life took over. Apparently, joining a Rookie FRC team while doing my Bagrut exams (The Israeli A levels) is a rather time consuming (and bad) idea… Well, while I love doing what I do, time for writing (or sleeping for that matter) is nonexistent.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Hunter Memoir**

**Ps. Wish us luck, The Israeli FRC competition starts in 7 hours! Go Team 4586!**

My best friend went missing when she was 21 years old. Now, 12 years later, we finally found a sign of life from her. We were so sure she was dead, no contact for years, she just disappeared. And now, after all these years, we can trace her here, in England. For all these years, I've worked hard to become who I am now. The Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic in Great Brittan.

I, Harry James Potter, husband to Ginvora Molly Potter nee Weasley, father to James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter, have finally found my missing best friend, Hogwarts Valedictorian, the love of my other best friend's life, Hermione Jane Granger. I couldn't be happier.

The second I saw the signal, I sent out a message for the family, Ginny, Molly and Arthur, Ron, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Luna and Neville. They all came, and we homed on the signal, getting closer and closer.

She was in John Redcliff Hospital, a muggle hospital. Was she in coma all these years? Was that why we couldn't find her, my love, when a magical person is in coma, his magical signature cannot be traced, it might be the reason why… Was she there all alone, not knowing where she was after waking up? Does she know who is she?

I am going to save my love's life, of that I was sure.

We are going to see my son's love. We are going to find her, all these years of waiting… all this time, wasted, Ron would be finally happy. My youngest son, happy, and the world will be fine…

I am worried. They all think Hermione was in coma and that why we couldn't find her, but Hermione's smarter than that, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She always was the smartest one of the three. Although I love my son unconditionally, I do not believe he was good enough for her. She deserves better, someone who will appreciate her for her mind as well as for her body, a man that will let her be the woman that she meant to be. A man who will not be afraid of her greatness, and my son is not that man. My son wants a beautiful housewife who will cater his every need and give him a houseful of children. Hermione is not that woman. My son wants to be the center of attention, he will not be, if he is with Hermione, her brilliance will outshine him every step of the way, he would suffer, and Hermione's suffering would be even greater, for she will not be able to end the marriage, for even in this changed world, purebloods still have the upper hand in England.

We are going to pick up Hermione from the muggle hospital. I missed that kid. I remember the days before she disappeared, we used to hang out together, just the three of us, Hermione, Fleur and me, ever since the war. She was different than any other girl I ever met. She was not interested in men, she talked a lot about studying and traveling the world, working at all kinds of places, giving help to others, being there for others. She never spoke about her life in our meetings, only gave her opinions about what we talked about in the same day. That is why we were surprised as any when she disappeared.

We arrived to John Redcliff Hospital and stood together in the entrance hall, all of us together, wondering how to look for our lost friend. We did not wonder for long, towards us walked a gorgeous woman wearing surgical scrubs and doctor's lab coat. She stood before us and spoke.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

She was beautiful, her dark long hair was wavy and her clear blue eyes reminded me of the past, of time long forgotten, of my past, of my dirty little secret. And then I realized why. She was familiar to me, she looked like my ex-and-only girlfriend. My dirty little secret from my days in Beuxbaton. Before me stood, in all her glory, Annalise Mary Clement. Beuxbaton valedictorian of my class, the perfect woman. I had to be sure, so I looked at her name tag. I was right. And I said nothing, hoping she has already forgotten me. My wish might have come true…

I smiled at the nice woman before me and said nicely, "we are looking for Hermione Granger. She might be on your long term patient list."

The woman had the audacity to laugh at us, at my love's condition, I was about to say something when the woman stopped laughing and looked behind us at something and smiled brightly. She was gorgeous, I might love Hermione but I am sure she won't be able to have sex with me right after she woke up from a coma, this woman might be able to satisfy me for the time being…

"Did you hear that?" she said.

A clear, sweet voice answered from behind us;

"Yes, I did…" we all turned our heads towards the voice and were surprised to see what was in front of us. Hermione Granger, looking better than we could ever imagine, wearing surgical scrubs and a doctor's jacket, and healthy as can be…

She was most certainly not one of the patients…


End file.
